This invention relates to mounting assemblies. More specifically, this invention relates to junction boxes which are suited for supporting different types and sizes of fixtures having different sizes and types of fixture fasteners. Even more particularly, the invention relates to junction boxes suited for alternately supporting different types of electrical fixtures, such as lightweight fixtures, ceiling fans, chandeliers, and heavy duty light fixtures, chandeliers, and ceiling fans, for example.
Mounting assemblies including junction boxes are known.
Examples of known load supporting electrical boxes to Reiker include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,443; U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,331; U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,124; U.S. Pat. No. 5,981,874; U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,512; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 33,147; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,289; U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,092; U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,923; U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,845; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,264; U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,726; U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,974; U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,006 U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,556; U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,157; U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,897; U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,450; U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,894; U.S. Pat. No. 6,207,898; U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,696; U.S. Pat. No. 6,281,439; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,291,768.
It is an object of the invention to provide a two-in-one junction box; i.e., a box which can be used to support at least two types of fixtures, such as light fixtures, ceiling fans, and chandeliers.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a junction box which can be readily converted from a light fixture junction box to a ceiling fan/chandelier supporting junction box and vice-versa.
It is another object of the invention to provide a junction box which is stronger than conventional junction boxes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a junction box which is stronger than conventional junction boxes with the addition of a few additional components.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a junction box convertible from a fixture support sized for a first size of fixture fastener to a fixture support sized for a second size of fixture fastener, the second size of fixture fastener differing from the first size of fixture fastener.
It is another object of the invention to provide a junction box which is convertible from one type of fixture fastener to a different type of fixture fastener.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a junction box convertible from a fixture support sized for a first size of fixture fastener to a fixture support sized for a second size of fixture fastener that differs from the first size of fixture fastener, while maintaining a predetermined fixture fastener offset.
It is another object of the invention to provide a junction box which is convertible from one type of fixture fastener to a different type of fixture fastener, while maintaining a predetermined fixture fastener offset.
Another object of the invention is to provide a junction box which is more cost-effective to produce.
A further object of the invention is to provide a junction box which is easier to assemble than known junction boxes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a two-in-one type junction box having a fixture support suited for supporting two different types of fixtures requiring two different sizes of fixture fasteners and that has only one outwardly facing size of, fixture support at a time; e.g., so that the user always knows with certainty which fixture support is to be used.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a junction box which can accommodate substantially any length of fixture fastener.
In summary, the invention is directed to a mounting assembly including a junction box having a top wall and a downwardly extending side wall defining a cavity therein. A fixture support it is provided on the junction box that has a first use position and a second use position, and the fixture support is movable from the first use position to the second use position.
The invention is likewise directed to a mounting assembly including a junction box having a top wall and a downwardly extending side wall defining a cavity therein. A fixture support is attached to the junction box, and a first fixture fastener is provided on a fixture support. The first fixture fastener is sized for securing a first type of fastener. A second fixture fastener sized for securing a second size of fastener may be provided on the fixture support. The fixture support is moveable between a use position for the first fixture fastener and a non-use position for the first fixture fastener.